The turning point
by demon-lulu
Summary: kagome gets betrayed by the inu-gang and goes home destraught. she finds her home in rueins while she is close to death a girl named botan saved her.in return she is now a spirit det. kikyo claimes all of her soul and kagome gets a new one as her previous
1. Default Chapter

= thoughts "" = talking hanyou = half demon shikon no tama = jewel of four souls kagomes prov   
  
I was walking down a dirt path to the hot springs I had found yesterday, to busy in my own thoughts to notice the danger soon to come. 3 years of jewel shard searching and we still don't have the Shikon no Tama. how depressing. I haven't even seen my family in 6,7,8,9,10,11,12 wow it's been a whole year. I wonder how sota is doing in school. mama and grandpa were having troble with money when I last left home. my thoughts stated to wonder to a certin red clad hanyou. ohhh, inuyasha. I have been with inuyasha for 3 years. you think that inyasha and I would be closer by now, hell even as mates but, now that the dead bitch is in the group he barely even notices me anymore. I looked down at myself in wonder. am I not pretty enough. my brests are a fairly good size and I do have the curves mama does. I had obtained musles and was now fairly strong also. I crossed that off. even I was amazed by my beauty. it must be my spiritual powers aren't as strong as kikyo's. that had to be it. I cused under my breath as I tripped over a log. kikyo the bitch came to our group one night after inuyasha left to find her after every one was asleep. I fallowed him and watched the scene play out before me. $ flash back $ "inuyasha I have missed you to long. don't you think it is time for me to join your group. we could fight against naraku together. then you could wish for my soul to return to my body." kikyo said as she embraced inuyasha. "yes you will come back with me my love and we will get you back your soul. it is the perfect plan. we will be together forever." he pulled away to look her deep in the eye and then leaned forward to kiss her "soft tender lips" as he once said in his sleep. I turned away the tears no longer stinging my eyes. I had to except it one day and let go of him. I vowed to my self to only think of him as a best friend. just like sango and shippo and miroku. I walked back to camp with a smile on my face as the couple was still in a passonite kiss. $ end flash back $ normal prov she let out a quiet giggle and then felt the presents of her friends. she turned around and said, "did you guys not hear me I said I was going to the springs." miroku came forward and said, "we heard you but we must not let you controll our lives anymore. you have done nothing but caused all of us pain. inuyasha the most by not letting him chose his own love. you make me sick." he took his staff and swiped under her feet. he then started to beat her with his staff only on her legs. he walked back and let kagome grab her bad batted, cut, and brused legs. sango walked forward and steped on her back. "you have caused kikyo-sama so much pain. I would sit and watch her cry over inuyasha and how you were taking him away from her. I tryed to comfort her but it didn't work. I will give you as much pain as you gave her." she slamed her down to the ground and slashed her with her boomerang. kagome screamed in pain. next and last it was shippo's turn. "I thought of you as my mother, now I think of you as shit. kagome looke up unable to believe what he said only to see his claw across her right eye. she crawled away asking in a weak voice, "why... why... WHY"  
  
% so what do you think good bad great you tell me. I won't post until I get at least 3 reviews. I don't ask for much, just something like, "keep writing it was great. my first fanfiction on the computer even though I have writen 5 of them. well i'm going to start typing my next chapter. Richy-chan101 best friend of lulu (a.k.a mandy-chan)% 


	2. gaining the lost memories

tellipathic "talking" thoughts i'm sorry that it wasn't that good of a first chapter. the pairings are going to be heie/kagome, kurama/kosha (my made up fox demon) sesshomaru/Reyoka (made up inu demon) if you want to be in my story i need someone to go with boten, koga, ayame, and a nother made up person by you to go with someone another person made up. send reviews of the person and what they want to be. to have a full description i need the hair color, eye color, outfit, colors (2 besides red/black,silver/black, and midnight blue/black.), and wepon or power. Thanks, richy-chan101 o! p.s. i need them by the 3-4 chapters so get the imaginations working I looked back at my friends.  
What did i do. Was is something i said. I couldn't find what i did wrong. I kept wracking my brain to try to find something that i did wrong. I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't notice a demon presence come up behind me. I watched my friends walk away. Miroku kept whispering things to sango and she would giggle. My vision started to blurry fro my loss of blood.  
Why are they hurting me, why do they want me to die. I don't understand this. My head started to spin and i finally passed out with a thud on the ground. I started to dream of something that i didn't understand.  
$$$ Kagomes dream $$$  
" Why does sister have to make me marry Johny. I don't love him and i don't even know what he acts like. How can she be so self centered!!!!and she has no concern for my feelings. She is only doing this so she can marry that baka of a demon. If only she new that i wasn't of this family then i wouldn't have to marry him. I can't tell that though. he... he might hurt mmmyyyyy reeeaalll sisterrrrrrr." She started to silently cry and shake. She was so out of this world that she didn't realize that someone had come and sat next to her.  
" Your right i might hurt her or even worse mabe you'r mother." She let out a gasp and then instead of shaking in sadness she started to shake in anger.  
" Why you........ i should strangle u for what u have done to me and my family. Why did u have to bother my family. U can have me just don't hurt my family. Please let them go." By now she had her hands clasping on his shirt and the tears had started to fall down her face. He pushed her off and rolled on top of her. His hand crept to her chin and he whiped a tear from her eye.  
" Don't cry my dear it will all be over as soon as i find the jewel inside of you. I need you to cooperate with me and how do i know you will if i don't threaten you with you'r love ones. Soon you and i will begin our journy to beyond. I will have all the power and you will be at my side as my queen." He leaned down and liked a tear that rolled down her cheak. He started to land butterfly kisses from her cheak to her lips. He roughly kissed her lips and started to lick her bottom lip waiting for her to respond.  
You'r not responding, why aren't you respondingI won't let you control me anymore you've only given me pain. I don't need anymore pain. leave me alone. She started to whimper and push him off of her. He wouldn't budge so she started to cry again.  
Shhhhh... i won't give you pain. I can make the pain go away. if you let me kiss you all the pain will go away. I Can make this feel good, but you must cooperate with me. Let me kiss you. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was...........................Naraku.(should i stop here??????????? sees angry mob with pitch forks and sticks on fire. he he he mabe not. startes to run from angry mob.) Kagome gasped and tryed to scoot away from him to only have him grab her hand and pull her closer. She was now in his lap and she studdered from feeling his slimy toch on her skin. She looked at his eyes and looked away quickly. his eyes had a glow to them that freaked her out. He didn't say anything and that was really starting to bother her. She felt someone searching her mind amd relized that it was naraku.  
Why are you doing this to me, why Because you know where the jewle is deep in you'r memories that even you don't know. I need that jewel from you. If you mean the shikon no tama it was shattered remember. Foolish girl that jewle is nearly a speak of dust compared to the jewel of you. Now stop struggling and let me find it. No i won't let you tell me who that person was that was controling me. She got no respons just a kiss on the lips by non other than..... onigumo???? She got a quick flash back that changed her life more so than meeting inuyasha.  
##Flash back##  
"Die onigumo, i won't let you cause me anymore pain." she let out a stream of flams instently burning him baddly. He staggered some and then collapsed to the ground the last words she heard him say before she passed out from lack of blood was.  
"You haven't won yet my little one i will be back to take you as mine once again. Just for the fun of it i will hide you'r self as the reincarnation of a miko that once was you'r sister and meet you in a another life." She gasped and sent him a message.  
I'll be waiting for you and if you find the jewle you can have me, but it won't be easy to find because i'm locking away my memories in this fire and ice pearl. It will rest in the hands of the one i love, for he will keep it safe. Good bye onigumo or naraku.  
##end flash back##  
"I... I killed you and i have my own jewle." She asked to herself but out loud. "Yes you did and i plan to have you as my mate, my little one."  
  
Hope you guys liked it but remember that i need those reviews.  
love,  
Richy-chan101 


	3. An srry

Hi It's Richy-Chan.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I probably won't continue this story all-though I'm creating a new one right now. SRRY for stringing you guys on but I don't know what to right for this in-between space I can't fill. I might start a new story soon. It is another InXYyh. I might as well give you the sum right now.  
  
' Sesshomaru gave an invitation to Koenma to come and talk for buissness. Unknown to him he will also be taking care of kagome who is the saddest Sesshomaru has ever seen her. What will occur now that Naraku wants Kagome for his Mate. Kurama finds a fancy towards Kagome and Yoko is going ballistic over her. Why does Kagome cry in pain every full moon? What happened to Kagome in the first place and why is Kikyo a full human now. Don't worry Kagome goes through some changes and she gets the soul that she was born with back and turns into a Demon. Unknown to the others she is steping closer to her death sentence unless she releases her true form. Why does she keep it hidden from the ones she cares most, simple he will kill them. The one who creates all of her pain. Her first love, her first heart break, her Pain. Why does this pain come to one so pure that has never done anything wrong? Why does the pain come to the person who does nothing but love, care and be kind to every one? Find out.  
Srry bad summery but the story is really good. It is really REALLY good. All my friends say so and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Richy-Chan  
  
Srry but can anyonr tell me what Ja ne means??? 


End file.
